


Rare Pair Afternoon

by Secretficjunkie



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Requited Love, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretficjunkie/pseuds/Secretficjunkie
Summary: Three oneshot stories that take place simultaneously one afternoon sometime after the missile crisis.1. Plans quickly go awry and the current score stands: Amanda-2, Louis-0, maybe 0.5.2. Frank and Lotte spend some quality time at the library.3. Andrew confesses and helps Akko with some pre-show nerves.
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Frank/Lotte Yanson, Louis Blackwell/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, having a blast!

The events of missile crisis had caused magic to pour back into the world again, allowing Luna Nova to flourish for the first time in centuries. The Prime Minister had humbly offered his debt of gratitude, and despite the begrudging protests of the Minister of Defense, Parliament had sponsored the construction of several new facilities around campus to help channel the flow of magic through the old Leyline. A commemorative ceremony put on by the student witches would be held today to unveil one of the new towers, prompting members of Parliament and certain Appleton students to visit the school. 

Andrew, Frank and Louis were making their way across the vast campus, trailing behind Mr. Hanbridge and Mr. Blackwell, who was grumbling under his breath about soccer matches. Louis was quiet and a bit sullen. His brief traumatic interaction with the supernatural armor had been on his mind ever since they had arrived at the magical school. Though a lot of his hate had vanished, it couldn't be said that his attitude toward magic had turned warm, save for one special witch. 

He lit up when he saw Amanda lounging across the field with Constanze and Jasminka. He had made up his mind quite some time ago to make a proper apology and now it seemed his chance had finally come. 

Truth be told, Amanda didn't have many warm feelings for Louis either. As she saw him draw closer across the grass, memories flooded back of the dungeon he kept her in, how he tried to cheat at their duel and finally how he fell prostrate on the Appleton bridge, powerless against the possessed knight armor. Perhaps the most she felt was pity. 

“Miss O'Neill,” Louis started, nervous beads of sweat already starting to form along his blonde hairline, “I..I was hoping we could speak in private?” He nodded toward Constanze and Jasminka, who regarded him warily.

“You want us to hang around, Amanda?” the normally very sweet Jasminka said, gripping her wand. Louis swallowed hard.

“Nah, that's okay. I can handle anything this guy can dish out,” laughed Amanda, jerking her thumb at him. 

Curiosity had gotten the better of her. She wondered what in the world he could possibly want as she tucked her wand in her belt and set off toward one of the great pillared hallways. He had to jog to catch up, making him even more sweaty. He had felt a twinge at her comment, knowing full well that she probably would flatten him if he said anything stupid. 

She rounded a corner and came to a sudden stop under the shade of the outdoor corridor. She turned to face him, casually leaning against the pillar. “So...what's this all about?”

He cleared his throat nervously and began, “Miss O'Neill, I-I wanted to apologize to you for my appalling behavior at Appleton towards you and your friend. I was way out of line.”

Amanda looked him over. The more she thought about it, the less forgiving she felt about all the trouble he had caused her and Akko. A tiny little flame of anger ignited at the slack he was cutting himself. “About time you apologized. And 'out of line' doesn't begin to cover it. You went full-tilt psycho!” 

Old habits die hard. Louis's entitlement and anger flared up at his apology being poorly received, and he began to be death-defyingly stupid. “Just like a witch to be so stubborn and ungrateful!” he spat out, heat pooling underneath his collar. A pink tinge crept up into his pale features.

The tiny flame of anger in Amanda exploded into a white hot fireball and she shot back at him, “UNGRATEFUL! For what? Tying me up and threatening me with execution?!”

Louis's anger wavered at the completely true accusation, “I...I just said that to scare you. What kind of school do you think we have that would actually let us kill people? You really didn't have anything to be scared of.” 

It was then that Louis was well and truly screwed. Accusing Amanda O'Neill of stubbornness was one thing...but cowardice? She flushed red with anger. Instead of yelling, she poked a finger into his chest hard, and said with pure venom, “Listen here, _buddy_. It would take a lot more than that to make me scared of you.” 

New feelings were starting to unfold in Louis's brain as he kept throwing himself headlong into this losing battle. Long dormant, unexplored feelings. He was so used to instant forgiveness and respect...and she wasn't giving him either. It was so insulting...and yet, part of him found it incredibly alluring. 

He leaned closer over her finger still jabbed in his chest. “You seemed pretty scared to me, tied up in that chair, looking up at me-” 

SMACK!

Amanda had lost her composure completely and slapped him hard across the face. He staggered, his already pink-tinged face now sporting an angry red mark.

“I don't believe you! I saved you from that enchanted armor and this is what I get?! A half-assed  
apology and you're not even sorry! Idiotic entitled RICH BOY!”

She raised her hand to slap him again, but this time he caught her by the wrist, leaning even closer until he captured her lips in a fevered kiss. She made a surprised noise, too stunned to move for a few moments.

That slap and final string of insults had clouded what little good judgment Louis had, and yet he had never seen things so clearly. She was right about him...well, mostly. He was sorry. He wanted to spend eternity making it up to her, being her willing slave. A spell had wound itself around him that had nothing to do with witchcraft. He had nothing with which to defend himself and he already screwed up this whole thing, so he might as well go for broke. Reduced to his most basic instincts, he wanted her to slap him again and again and also to feel her lips, her body pressed against his. Anything...just to feel her.

Amanda shoved him back, eyes wide in shock. “How _dare_ you kiss me!” she seethed, not entirely sure what to do next. Louis, in a stroke of rare genius, didn't say anything. 

A litany of different feelings seized Amanda, some of which she _did not_ want to acknowledge. She resorted to a comfortable familiar feeling of competitiveness. She would win this time too, come hell or high water. Deciding, she grabbed Louis roughly and backed him into the wall. He put up no fight and she kissed him hard, twice as hard as he did to her, moving her mouth against his and squeezing her eyes shut. 

He felt for purchase on the wall behind him, desperately wanting to embrace her, but he didn't dare. But he flicked his tongue across her lips lightly, experimentally, not caring if it would earn him another slap. Not about to be outdone by this floppy-haired idiot, Amanda doubled her efforts and let her tongue wander along his lips too, occasionally catching his tongue. Once again, he put up no fight at all and opened his mouth to her, letting her explore him completely and letting out small lustful moans. 

Amanda expected Louis to taste rancid, almost as bad as his attempts to cheat at cards. To her slight disappointment, his kisses were sweet and reserved, at complete odds with his old aggressive disposition. She almost grew angry again at his moans, unconsciously adding the cadence of her own pleasured sounds to the mix. _Now he was enjoying losing! How annoying._

She suddenly got a devilish idea as their kisses deepened. Smiling at her cleverness in the crook of his neck, she unpinned his arms from the wall and brought his hands up, only to pin them again on either side of his shoulders as if in a surrendering position. She stepped forward, her already short skirt hitched up just an inch or two to expose her bare thigh, almost touching his body. Louis could only watch with blown-out pupils, rooted to the spot. She nipped at the skin on his neck. 

Amanda briefly thought of thrusting her knee up into his crotch, sending him into a world of pain just as his guard was down. _But no way_ , she thought. _That's such a cheater move. It's something he would do._ She had a much more devastating agony in store for him. 

She pressed against his lips again, tongue darting out to tease him and she brushed her thigh feather-light against his groin. The moan deep in his throat lilted upward into a quiet gasp. She smirked a little, still gently moving her thigh. 

“You know, you're not so bad, when your big fat mouth isn't screwing everything up for you,” she said in almost a whisper. And she meant it, which surprised even herself. 

He said nothing, just stared at her with half-lidded eyes, gasping for air past his pleasure-soaked groans, undulating against her naked thigh. 

She leaned in for one more deep kiss, all the while providing delicious friction to his crotch. 

Just as Louis was about to ruin the front of his pants, Amanda stepped away from him entirely. All contact broken. He let out a whine at the loss, eyes pleading with her.

She stepped forward again only to tweak his chin playfully, “I win again, Louis. Now I have a ceremony to perform. You're a big boy, you can find your way back by yourself, can't ya?”

Without even waiting for an answer, she flounced away around the corner, leaving him repeatedly opening and closing his mouth like a fish, completely stuck. Louis didn't see the self-satisfied smile on her face as she ran like mad to catch up to the others. 

He stood glued to the wall, desperately trying to regain his composure, with little success. He couldn't help but replay the scene in his head over and over, which only contributed to the problem in his groin. Finally after several terse, frustrated minutes waiting for his raging arousal to fade, he straightened his tie and staggered in the direction of the ongoing ceremony. He got lost along the way.


	2. Game of Books

Shortly after Louis peeled off from the group, they came upon Lotte and Sucy idly chatting by the walkway. 

“Go on without me,” Frank said to Andrew quietly. “I'll catch up.” 

That was fine with Andrew. He had someone else he wanted to see himself.

“Hey Lotte!” Frank waved cheerfully. “And...you must be Lotte's friend Sucy.”

“That's right,” Sucy said in her usual deadpan voice, but there was a slight smirk on her face.

“H-hi Frank, you must be here for the ceremony?” said Lotte timidly.

“That's right, we heard you're going to put on quite a show!” he said happily. “But we've got some time before it starts yet. I was wondering if you'd show me the Luna Nova library?”

“Oh! Um...”

“Just, you know, as friends,” he added with a smile. “I was just looking for something to get me more familiar with magic. No time like the present to start learning right?”

“Right,” echoed Lotte, returning a small smile of her own. “I mean sure, it's this way.” 

When Frank turned his back, smirking Sucy started elbowing Lotte in the arm, “Just don't be late you two.”

Lotte swatted her arm away, blushing wildly, and set off toward the library.

Warm afternoon sun drifted through the tall library windows. Several students who had been cramming last-minute succumbed to napping on their open books. The librarian didn't really mind either way, as long as they were quiet. Frank and Lotte suddenly felt very giggly, as one often does when the situation calls for serious and quiet. Frank tapped Lotte on the shoulder and gave her the 'shhhh' signal over his huge grin, trying to stifle a giggle. Lotte grew red at her own attempts to push the laughter down. Truthfully, she was blushing at something else too. 

They tip-toed through the annex and reached a secluded group of shelves where they could whisper in peace. The instant they rounded the shelf Frank let out that elephant-like noise through his puffed up cheeks, the one that happens when a laugh has been held in too long. 

“What are we laughing about even?” he grinned. 

“I don't know but I like it,” Lotte said, trying to whisper, covering her mouth with her hands.

“So...what book do you think I'll like?” said Frank, casually regarding the shelves. He ran his finger along the spines of a few volumes before landing on a dark leather number. “How about... _Blood Magic for the Advanced Necromancer_?” 

This sent them into another giggle fit.

“Definitely not,” said Lotte, “unless you have a secret dark side or something.” Her hands flew up over her mouth again. Her own flirtatiousness shocked her. 

“Definitely not,” he echoed with a big smile. 

“Hey, I have an idea!” said Lotte. “We split up and find something for the other to read. The most interesting book we can find! Meet back here in front of the blood magic book in five minutes.” 

“Leave it to me, bet I can find the most interesting book in this place.” He shot a thumbs up and tore off in the opposite direction, scanning the rows' signs for a compelling genre.

Lotte felt a little less confident in her proposal after the initial excitement of her idea wore off. What did she really know about Frank at all? Not much, except he was friends with Andrew Hanbridge. He attended Appleton, generally seemed to be a fun-loving guy...and he was interested in her. She swallowed a lump in her throat, looking at the books but not really seeing them. Interested....in _her_. The very idea of it seemed surreal to Lotte. 

She never had much of a crush on anyone before if you didn't count Edgar and Arthur from the _Nightfall_ series of course. It seemed even more outrageous that a boy would have a crush on her first. She tried to think of the girls in the books she read and how they always were beautiful and got the guy. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her thick glasses. Heroines in books never wore glasses. She shook her head. _Come on, focus. only three minutes left! I better find a good book and stop worrying over this nonsense._

She tried to push the intrusive thoughts away as she scanned the shelves. _What would Frank like in a book?_ He said he didn't have much of a dark side...that ruled out Necromancy, the Witch Trials, and Black Magic for sure. She wondered if she should be bold and give him a volume about love hexes. 

_No...that's not me, she thought._

Then she stumbled on something promising. _Formerly Unsolved Mysteries: Magic Explains What Science Can't_. Well, he had said he was interested in learning more about magic and its place in the world right? This seemed like a good place to start.

Lotte made her way back to the Necromancy section with her pick. Frank appeared around the stacks moments later slightly out of breath but waving a small volume over his head. 

“I've done it! I've found _the_ book for you!”

She couldn't help but smile at how happy he was to be playing this game. They moved to one of the sun-drenched tables. Frank pulled Lotte's chair out for her before sitting himself. _Oh my gosh, how gentlemanly! Just like Edgar from volume 43!_

She gave him the copy of _Formerly Unsolved Mysteries_ and said sheepishly, “Hope this is okay. I thought about what you said, about wanting to know more about magic in general...”

He was already thumbing through it. “Whoa, you're telling me the Bermuda Triangle is a portal for old merchants trading in illegal magical items?! No way, that is so awesome!”

“Yeah,” piped up Lotte happily, “that's why there's been so many ships and planes disappearing, and they find all kinds of illegal stuff on the ocean floor there all the time! Poison apples, siren instruments, you name it.” 

“Poison apples...you don't mean like in that old fairy tale, do you?”

“The very same,” said Lotte, really getting into the history of it all, “Some historians think it may have been a true story...wiiiiith some exaggerations of course. I don't think you could find that many dwarves working in one little diamond mine together without a huge amount of fights and drinking.” She laughed, but quickly blushed and turned away when she noticed Frank casually leaning on one arm, watching her with his huge grin.

_How did me manage to be so unflustered all the time?!_

“Heh, you know, you really light up when you're talking about stuff that interests you. It's so cool.” He cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

_Maybe not unflustered all the time, huh. Still..._

“So...what's the perfect book you picked for me?” asked Lotte. Thinking about the volume of _Nightfall_ where Belle wore fake glasses as a disguise at the rival school, only to tear them off and enchant all of the people who bullied her, Lotte dramatically removed her glasses with a head swish. 

“Oh, yeah. Get ready and feast your eyes on this!” He held aloft a copy of _Famous Vampires of History: Living the Undead Life._ Unfortunately she couldn't feast her eyes until she put her glasses back on. So much for the dramatic reveal.

After getting over the shock when she saw the title, Lotte started laughing, clamping her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the noise. “I'm sorry, but how is this the absolute perfect book for me?”

“Well, a little birdie who may or may not be your overenthusiastic friend told me you love a book series called _Nightfall_ that's loaded with vampires. Consider this, uh, supplemental reading!”

_Akko...Lotte concluded instantly. It was so thoughtful of him to consider her interests, but she felt a little embarrassed that her fandom was revealed so...early. In an attempt to get some more cool points she decided to try the dramatic glasses trick again._

__

__

“I hope she didn't drive you crazy. She can get pretty excitable,” said Lotte in what she hoped was a cool and unflustered way. But she found herself squinting hard to make out Frank's expression. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Frank asked kindly, not a trace of laughter in his voice. “You need those to see, right?”

“Oh...” said Lotte, still trying to be calm and collected but squinting and blinking like mad, “it's not so bad. I don't need-need them, you know...”

She suddenly felt his hands gingerly on her hand that was holding her glasses. He very slowly raised them back to their proper place and his warm smile swam into view. “I like you just this way...I want you to be able to see how much...”

That did it. Before she even registered the thought in her head, Lotte leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She was pleased to see a blush color his face. 

“Can I kiss your cheek too?” he asked softly. 

She nodded, butterflies ricocheting around her stomach like bullets. He leaned in very slowly and placed a kiss right on her freckles, lingering a bit longer. She just knew her face was red as a tomato, but at that moment it didn't matter. Nothing could embarrass her...not now...not even falling off her broom and landing on her face at the ceremony.

_The ceremony!_

She checked her watch. “Oh my gosh, the ceremony! We're gonna be late! 

She grabbed Frank's hand and bolted for the library doors. As they zipped passed the librarian, Lotte simply said “We're checking these two out, you know I'm good for it!” 

The librarian just waved and nodded, secure in the fact her books were safe in Lotte's hands.

 _Cool!_ Frank thought.


	3. Sure Cure

The minute the dwindling group reached the outdoor seating area, Andrew was more than ready to break away from the constant soccer and politics discussion. 

“Excuse me father, I have to meet with someone,” said Andrew, purposefully remaining vague. His father nodded, hardly noticing as Andrew departed for the backstage area, hoping to find her there. 

As luck would have it, there was Akko, backstage, mouthing the flight spell as she straddled her broom and drew her wand in tiny little circles. Her brow was screwed up in concentration and she didn't even see Andrew enter the backstage area. He was pleased to see they were alone for the time being.

 _She looks so cute when she focuses and puffs her cheeks out_ he thought, his usually serious countenance breaking into a small smile. 

He cleared his throat loudly.

“Andrew!!” she yelled excitedly when she spotted him, letting her broom clatter to the floor as she ran over. She nearly threw her arms around his neck in a spine-shattering hug, but seemed to change her mind at the last second, securing her arms around her back instead and bouncing on her heels. “So, what brings you back here? Shouldn't you be outside?”

“I wanted to see you first,” he said plainly. “To give you something, a gift of sorts.”

“Oooo a present? What is it? Should I close my eyes?” 

“You can, if you like.”

“Okay!” she squeezed her eyes shut, wiggling side to side with excitement. 

Andrew let out the smallest of laughs, gently steadying her face with his fingertips. “This is for learning how to fly.” He kissed her on the cheek. 

Her eyes shot open and her face flushed bright red. 

“This is for saving the world.” He kissed her other cheek. 

She swore she heard her heart beating in her ears like a marching band drum.

“And this...is for me.” He brushed his fingers along her jaw and kissed her on the lips, impossibly soft. 

Akko let out a little squeak but he lingered, desiring to make his feelings known without words. But it was not meant to be. When he pulled away, just barely, Akko blinked and asked quietly, “Wha...what was that for?”

“For everything, Akko. But mostly, for helping me.”

“I...helped you? But how?” 

Andrew chuckled. He had half expected her not to know. Her innocence charmed him so. 

“Well, my entire life had already been planned. Every minute of every day...none of it belonged to me. Not until I met you.” He tilted her chin up, watching her eyes sparkle. “Like a bull in a china shop, you upset my very existence. I resisted it, didn't want it. But then...”

“Then..?” she echoed. 

“You forced me to ask myself a very important question. Who am I, and what do I want out of life.”

“What did you find?” Akko asked softly.

Andrew smiled, “I haven't figured it all out yet. But I know one thing. I want...you.”

Akko let out a joyful squeal, which startled him a little. “You like meeee?! I mean-I've liked you for a long time. Well-not like a long long time-well I mean-you've always been handsome-not that you're not handsome now, which you are-but I-I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous.”

He gave her a warm, encouraging smile. 

“We've been through so many crazy things together! I was so happy that we finally became friends. I was okay if we stayed that way forever. But this makes me happy too!” she laughed. She hadn't felt this giddy in her heart since she flew for the first time.

_Flying._

Suddenly Akko felt nervous again. It was true she had come a long way in learning how to fly since Yggdrasil returned. But she had so much more to learn and this performance had been worrying her for weeks. She just wanted to take her mind off the whole thing. Maybe...maybe she could now. She had fantasized about it hundreds of times after all.

“A-Andrew?” she started, tentatively. 

“What is it?” he took both her hands and pressed them between his own.

“Well...I, uh, that is, I've been kinda nervous about this whole ceremony. Maybe you could help me with it? Since we've already kissed and everything...” she bit her thumb, looking up at him in what she hoped was a coy, sexy way.

Luckily, Andrew was better at picking up on nonverbal cues. Once he realized what Akko was proposing, he let out a small gasp and his green eyes grew wide with surprise. He certainly hadn't been expecting this. Despite that, an ache in his core had already started to grow. 

Akko panicked at the look on his face and started waving her arms around, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, “Oh no, I've gone too far-and with you being such a gentleman and all-oh no you must think I'm horrible...!”

He quickly wrangled in her flailing arms. His face felt hot and the eager words tumbled from his mouth, “Where is your room?” 

A short run later which felt a lot more like eternity, Akko threw open the door to the room she shared with Sucy and Lotte. She silently thanked the universe and all that was good that it was empty. She practically pushed Andrew inside and locked the door behind him. 

He hardly had time to take in his surroundings before she pounced again. She threw her arms around his neck just as she had wanted to do back at the stage. Heart pounding, she felt she couldn't hold back anymore. She already felt so warm and wet between her legs. 

“Wait, wait,” Andrew said, backing into the bunk bed with Akko draped around his neck. “Before anything happens...are you sure? About...this? I want you to tell me. It's okay if you don't want to anymore.” 

Akko leaned very close to his lips, so close that he almost felt the words against his mouth rather than heard them, “Yes. I want you.” 

He closed the gap between their mouths, the heat building up spurred him into a drunkenly passionate kiss. It wasn't mature or experienced in any sense, so unlike how he usually was. He sucked on her lips and their teeth even clashed once or twice. Their tongues danced against each other clumsily at first, sending shivers down their spines. Akko was always unsure of what this would feel like, but found she couldn't seem to get enough of each sensation. Warm breath, soft lips, wet tongue harmonized into the symphony that was Andrew's mouth. She throbbed. Little moans escaped her, growing louder along with her need. She sat him down on her bed, their dirty deeds in full view of her Chariot poster. 

Andrew's noises were more like primal growls. He had already become painfully hard in his trousers, he ached and grinded and writhed above her on her bed. His hands wandered to her pert breasts. She cried out when he cupped and squeezed them through her uniform, arching up to his touch. 

Finally he had to pull away for air and they just stared while heavily panting-emerald eyes into ruby ones, half closed and gorgeously debauched. A lewd and wonderful idea revealed itself to him there in her bed. “Do you ever touch yourself, Akko?” 

She turned her face away and bit her lip shyly at the question. “I..uh..sometimes.” 

He tilted her face back under his gaze, “Show me. Teach me to touch you how you like to touch yourself.” He snaked his hand underneath her uniform skirt as he said it, and stroked her warm thighs. 

She squeaked and then broke into a giggle, “That tickles, Andrew!” 

He smiled devilishly, wiggling his fingers to tickle her more. Her giggles turned to full-blown laughs until she finally clamped her hands down on his. “Stop! You win! I'll show you. But I'm warning you, these aren't even my cutest panties.” She flipped her skirt up the rest of the way, revealing a pair of simple purple underwear. She hooked her thumbs in either side of the waistband and slowly pulled them down, giving Andrew his first sight of her. 

_Beautiful._

His heart pounded against his ribs, as if trying to escape the prison of his chest. 

She felt so bare and vulnerable under his stare. She searched his eyes for any evidence of what he may be thinking but she didn't have to wait long for an answer. 

“Akko, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. My world was so dull and muted before you. You're filling my heart to bursting.”

She thought she might die right then and there, and if it weren't for the promise of countless more moments like this one, she might have been content to. Deciding once and for all, she reached down and languidly traced up and down her sex, spreading the wetness as he pulled off her underwear the rest of the way and threw them aside. Where they ended up, he couldn't say. 

Ever the talented student, he watched her movements and committed each to memory. She mewled when she circled the little bundle of nerves at the top. She moaned when she dipped her fingers inside. All the while he learned. 

After a bit he nudged her hand aside and mimicked the movements with his own fingers. “Oh yes,” he whispered, slipping his fingers everywhere hers had been. He thought he might fall over the edge of ecstasy just from giving her pleasure. “What do you think of when you do this?”

She was panting, lost. Unable to answer. As good as it felt when she was alone, having him touch her the way she was so used to was turning her into a whimpering mess. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes by way of an answer.

He understood anyway. “I see. Have you imagined me here? Imagined me touching you just like this?” His devil of a smile returned and he sped up his fingertips, circling that sensitive spot. 

She nodded, her breath matching the speed of his nimble fingers until she could take no more. A half-screaming cry beyond her control rang out and filled the room. Still he didn't stop. 

“Ah-Andrew!” She clutched onto his shoulders for dear life, arching up over and over to meet those fingertips. 

“Oh...oh yes Akko, that's it,” he cooed, only stopping when she grabbed his wrist. Her bliss had given way to over-sensitivity. She wished it would never stop. But she contented herself just to gaze at him as her breath slowed. He looked even better with mussed up hair and clothes askew. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any better, he brought his busy fingers up to his mouth and tasted them, _her_ , agonizingly slow.

“Mmm, you delicious girl, what am I going to do with you?” 

Akko couldn't help but giggle at that. He brushed aside some stray strands of her fringe with his other hand and bent down to her for another kiss. “How do you feel?”

_Perfect. On Cloud Nine. I love you._

“I feel amazing! I can't even remember what I was nervous about!” she said happily. 

“The ceremony, remember?”

“Oh yeah, the ceremony........... _the ceremony?!_ ” Her eyes grew wide with fear, “Oh no, what time is it?”

Andrew checked his watch. “It started about...ten minutes ago.”

“OH NO!!” She wiggled out from underneath him at a nearly inhuman speed, looking around frantically for her broom and wand. “Oh crap, if I miss my cue, Diana's gonna be so mad at me!” She let out a frustrated whine. 

He couldn't help but think she was cute even when she was panicked like this. He spotted the wand that had rolled under the bed. “Here you go.” 

She grabbed it, broom already in hand, then stopped suddenly. “Wait...what about you?” she asked, biting her lip. “I didn't get to do anything to you!” Her mouth took on a little pout. 

He crossed the room to give her a reassuring kiss. “Don't worry about me. There will be plenty of time later to explore. Right now, you've got to get down there. We wouldn't want Miss Cavendish to tear you limb from limb, would we?” 

“Oh, thank you, Andrew!!” she said hurriedly, jetting for the door.

Watching her run off suddenly reminded him of something. “Wait, Akko! You forgot your underwear!” 

But she was already down the hall.


End file.
